A Shepard Reunion
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: Commander John Shepard and his crew gets a much deserved rest after what transpired during his shore leave. Upon Joker's suggestion, the Normandy crew threw a party at Shepard's place, but an unexpected guest comes to crash the party. Based on the Citadel DLC with guest appearance from Shepard's remaining origin story. My first submission. ENJOY. Rated T just in case. ShepXTali.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights for the characters, setting, story and content. All rights reserved to Bioware and EA. The only thing that is mine is the very fanfic you are currently reading...so yeah. Enjoy. I thank all of you taking your time reading my story and the comments/criticism you may or may not have left. If there is anything off or something wrong with my vocabulary or lore, please do not hesitate to pm me.**

**Citadel, Shepard's Apartment**

"No, Get lost" Grunt manned the front door, denying anyone from coming to Shepard's party. It wasn't much, but the simplicity of rejecting people was fun for the tanked-bred krogan. He grinned wickedly as each neighbor gets turned away, disappointed that they are unable to attend Shepard's legendary party, but too terrified to go against the krogan.

"How's it going over here?" Shepard asked. Shepard was curious on Grunt's slight giggle nearby the entrance, wondering whether the young krogan was laughing about his "incident" at he Presidium or just finding ways to past the time.

"It's going good", Grunt replied. He was having a lot fun just rejecting everyone who wanted to join the party.

"I can see that. Anyone interesting trying to get in"

"Not really" Grunt directed his attention back to the screen of a human and a dancing vorcha "Get lost!"

"You should let me decide that". A bit concern on Grunt's new hobby, Shepard wanted to see what was so interesting on denying anyone from coming in.

"Huh..Okay" Grunt reluctantly handed the next annoyance to Shepard, "But it's ugly out there"

_Ok, bring out the next one, I doubt it'll be that bad_, Shepard thought to himself. As soon as the next group appeared on the screen, Shepard was attacked by a shriek of excitement followed by the view of fangirls hoping to be noticed by the hero of the Citadel. The fangirls, which consist of asaris and humans, were just ecstatic at the sight of Commander Shepard.

Shepard turn to Grunt, "Grunt", he said "keep up the good work".

"Heh heh, will do" Grunt went back to rejecting the guest, "For the last time, NO!"

Shepard walked away and went about mingling with the rest of his crew, until he heard his name being called.

"John?" Shepard turn and saw the screen. A familiar face. A man with a scarred face appeared on the screen.

"There's no "John" here, get los-"

"Hold on, Grunt", Shepard was able to stop Grunt from turning down the man, "Let him in".

"Hmm" Grunt grumbled, feeling like his fun was spoiled.

"And what do you mean, "There's no John here"? Don't you know my name?"

"Never remembered you mentioning your name, Shepard" Grunt replied, "All I remembered from our first meeting was, 'I'm Commander Shepard'. No first name whatsoever." Shepard thought back to their first meeting and realized the numerous occasions on how he usually introduced himself. It was all formality, but at least someone should know his first name.

A moment passed, the door finally opened to a man, wearing the Alliance navy blue outfit, similar to Admiral Hackett's, and a face full of scars with a hint of cybernetics and a glowing red, left eye, while the right was crystal blue.

"John, it's been a while" said the man

"Jared! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my old friend. It's a rare occasion to see the "Hero of the Citadel" on shore leave"

"I see" Shepard then realized something that was slightly amiss from the old friend. "You're an Admiral". It was not a question and Jared could also tell from the tone. Shepard was surprised for a moment, then quickly asserted himself back to the 'old friend' demeanor.

"At ease, John. Today is all about catching up, not reporting to the higher ups" Jared reassured. He knew full well how Shepard treated his higher-ups with respect. Well, only those who deserve the respect.

"You haven't changed a bit, Jared, especially the cybernetics" Shepard smiled. No matter the rank, the man standing before was still the same man who helped him get through the hard times after Akuze.

"Heh, a wound that let's me remember my greatest achievement...as well as my greatest fault" Jared reminisced, "But I hear you had it worse. Didn't bother calling us after your revival?"

Shepard winced at Jared's last remark. It's been years since the last time they met. He remembered when he said goodbye to Jared and another friend of his at the docks before his "death" from the Collecters two years back. He never contacted his friends after Cerberus revived him.

"I think you know about "that" from the reports"

"I did, but face-to-face interaction sounds more convincing than what I've read on paper""

"Ahem". The conversation was interrupted by Grunt's impatient grumble, "Is he coming inside or can I kick him out?"

"I would like to see you try, krogan" Jared grinned. He looked at Grunt in the eyes, showing his lack of fear towards the tank-bred and actually hoping for a fight. Gruntthought the same.

"Right, sorry about that" Shepard said, trying to avert any sort of confrontation at his party. he looked at Jared "Come on in"

"About time" Jared responded.


	2. Chapter 2 (Updated)

Murmurs spread among the crew as they watched the red-headed man follow Shepard to the bar. The man has a name similar to their commander, but their relation is unknown to them. Well to some of them at least. Kaidan moved towards the balcony rails and watched the two Shepards from the upstair lounge. He knew who that man is, but before he could make a comment, Vega interrupted his train of thought

"SHIT, it's the Admiral", he yelped, probably the first time the crew heard from the young lieutenant.

"Admiral? What's an Admiral doing here?" Kasumi asked, suddenly appearing behind Vega.

"Not an Admiral, THE Admiral. That is Rear Admiral Jared Cox Shepard" Liara answered. "An old friend of Shepard...John. Also the Butcher of Torfan" the broker added.

The other group of biotics, one muscled lieutenant and a constantly hiding thief joined the Major watching their CO and his friend enter the bar room, which was occupied by one Comm Specialist and three of the galaxy's most brutal veterans of war, enjoying a swill made by the said Comm Specialist.

"That is a strange, if not, overwhelming trio I've seen by far" Miranda interjected. The others nodded in silence.

* * *

The two Shepards walk towards the bar, where they met Zaeed, Javik, and Wrex sitting around the coffee table awaiting a glass of Traynor's mix and Traynor preparing the said drinks behind the counter, showing off her bar-tending skills which Shepard had no knowledge she had.

"How about some for us?" Jared asked

The unfamiliar voice and the battle-worn face enforced a sense of hostility among the group as they could tell a person from their own kind. Everyone looked at Jared for a moment, but one suddenly recognized the Admiral and stopped mixing the drinks.

Who the hell are you?" Zaeed said. Jared's demeanor could outshine Zaeed's own scarred face. It was even worst than Garrus' scares. Jared's face looked like it could peel off any moment.

"Admiral Shepard, Sir!" Traynor saluted to the Admiral, whether out of fear or respect or both, she did so instinctively. The two Shepard who stood before her are legends in their own respect and feared by through their reputation, especially the one beside her CO.

"This human appears to be another Shepard" Javik stated. The Prothean's statement caught the two merc's attention, interested in this "other" Shepard. "A brother. Not of blood, but bond".

"At ease" Jared said, "I'm just here to meet with my old friend" he gestured to Shepard. He then turned to the group of exceptional warriors, not flinching a bit at the hostility they were releasing. "You must be the Prothean I heard a lot about." He glanced at Javik. "Admiral Jared Shepard, Alliance navy" Jared gave the group the widest smile he could afford, except it made him look even more menacing than his regular smile. The smile sent shivers down everyone's spine. "As the prothean said, no relations to the commander".

"If you were with Shepard, you gotta have some interesting stories" Wrex said. There is no hiding the slight gleam of excitement to meet a person that the commander deemed as 'brother'.

Jared let out a grin, "Ever heard of Torfan?"

Torfan. It was as if the word itself echoed throughout the apartment. Everyone heard of the Torfan incident from a few years back, even Javik was _slightly_ impressed from the story of the ruthless human soldier who sent most of his unit to their deaths just to end up murdering the batarians who surrendered during the mission. His name was known and he became a symbol brutality, showing the extent of what humans are capable of.

"You're the goddamn soldier who killed my target?" Zaeed started.

"Zaeed Massani, I presume" Jared replied ,"That's right. I am the soldier who took down those batarian slavers at their own base of operation".

"I was paid a lot of credits to murder those bastard. Well, I still got paid, but there was no goddamn satisfaction from a half-ass contract"

"Are you related to a one Jane Shepard, Admiral?", Javik interjected, a bit intrigued by the Admiral's past.

"Indeed I am...Javik, if I am not mistaken. I believe the Councilor will make her appearance here soon"

"Wait, Jane's coming?" the look in Shepard face was filled with excitement as well as curiosity and surprise.

"Yeah, Star is busy with work at the moment. She'll be arriving soon"

The two made their way to the bar and sat down on the stools placed at one corner of the counter at Traynor's left. Traynor placed two glass in front of them and poured the mix she was working on. "A Samantha Traynor Original, boys"

"Thanks, Traynor" Shepard said, eyeing the drink for what seems to be glowing with luminescent green.

"My pleasure, Commander"

Shepard lingered back to the old nickname of his female companion, "Star..". The thought that Jared said nonchalantly shows the depth of their friendship. Although a second thought came through his mind and out of his mouth. "Councilor!?"

"Right, you haven't heard yet. Star has been picked to be Udina's replacement. The other councilors thought that maybe a new figurehead will at least bolster some moral for the human species. It was Hackett who nominated her" Jared explained "You would not know how infuriated she was when she received the news, but it was all settled when Hackett and Hannah explained to her that it was just temporary"

"There is no way that Jane took that lightly"

"As I said, infuriated. She damned the council to suggest such a thing even after all the protest she did during the 2 years you were gone. But bygone be bygones, she begrudgingly accepted the role "

"So that Councilor Shepard was one of you! Ha, I knew you two were connected somehow" Wrex commented.

"You know her, Wrex?" Shepard turned to face the old battlemaster

"Yeah, she was one of the councilors I was butting heads with on that little topic I mentioned when we met" Wrex answered "She has quads to argue with me on the expansion, I'll give her that"

"She's damn stubborn, like someone I know" Jared added, looking at Shepard's direction.

"She is also the wife and mother of this one fool's child, who got half of his face melted attacking a batarian slaver with a flamethrower and can break that said fool's neck on a whim" A female voice said.

They turned to see the direction of the sound and saw the owner. She was lean, wearing a dress similar to the asari councilor, except white in color. Her hair was red, but in comparison to Jared's dark-red hair, hers was bright like flames, with eyes crystal blue and her features sharp with freckles covering part of her face. The woman was beautiful at the same time intimidating, holding a small child with similar features to the woman.

Shepard looked at the toddler, reminding him a little of Jared's face when he first met the colonist. He looked back at the woman, his old friend, the spacer, whom he met during his first day enlisting to the Alliance.

"Jane" Shepard smiled at the spacer

"Hi, John" the former soldier smiled back

"DADDY!" the toddler shouted

**AN - I'm baaacckkk... sorry it took a while. i wracked my brain on how the next few motions of the reunion would go. I thought maybe an input from the crew would be nice, just a short opinion on Jared and his background. The original felt too dragging with banters between the two shepards and their history had way to many to cover upon. So, just shorten the talk a bit. And I introduced JANE! that's something, sort of, and their little offspring. I'll explain further on maybe in the next chapter. Reminder, all these three Shepards are no way related to each other. So, I'll try keep this one updated. CHeers~**


	3. Chapter 3 (Updated)

"DADDY!" the child's voiced followed after Jane's entrance. He struggled in his mother's embrace, excited at the sight of his father. Jane walk towards the two and handed the young toddler to Jared.

"H..hey, pup! The hel-h-how did you get here?" Jared responded, trying his best to maintain his fatherly composure, his voice slightly quivering at the unexpected appearance of his son.

"Mommy meets Daddy! Johnny wanna meetss Daddy!" the toddler answered with glee. The short answer brought laughter to the Commander, who was sat comfortably next to him, with a glass of Traynor's swill in hand.

The young admiral held the toddler and shot a look at Shepard's direction. The type of look that says "I'll kill you if you say anything", but the inaudible threat fazed through the amused Commander. In the end though, Shepard gave in to his friend's threat and stopped his laughter. His old friend, who was known as the "Butcher of Torfan" and who is apparently the youngest admiral ever, was pegged down by a his toddler son. It was weird to see his friends' family. They were no older than he was. Although amusing, Shepard was intrigued by the presence of the child as well as his namesake.

"Jane, you named him John?" Shepard question the third Shepard.

"NOT JOHN, JOHNNY!" Johnny rebutted. The toddler squirmed ferociously in the arms of his father. It seems he was not afraid of the unknown. Well, if the father looked like his face alone could stop the Reapers, being afraid of stranger was something non-existent to the toddler.

"Hush, lil' pup" Jared rocked his son to and fro, trying to soothe the toddler's outburst and hopefully succeed in cradling Johnny to sleep.

"Yes" Jane nodded "We sort of named him after you. I hope you don't mind". Her voiced trail a sight hint of sadness.

"It's fine, Jane. I'm actually honored" Shepard smiled. The little tyke rested comfortably in his father's arms. It was an odd sight, a man whose face was only holding together thanks to extensive input of cybernetics and artificial flesh is holding his child who looks back to his dad with no fear of the man's cybernetic scars.

"I was thinking of changing his name, but he seem too attached to it. I guess I should start calling you Blue instead of John to avoid any awkwardness, huh" the Admiral said, calling his Spectre friend after his old nickname.

John smirked at the comment. He reminisce a few years back. Jane and Jared meeting Shepard at the Normandy's docking bay, giving the Commander one final farewell on his mission. Jane, already 3 month's pregnant with Jared's baby, said her tearful farewells to Shepard. The human spectre jokingly teased her for being out of character. Jared followed after, telling him to kick some synthetic ass on his mission and come back for the birth of their son. All three Shepards were almost inseparable. Ever since their days as a marine, even when all three got into the N7 program and they were together on Elysium, where Jane earned her Star of Terra. The only time when they were not together was during when Jared was stationed to Torfan and shortly John went to Akuze.

It was a twist of fate when John Shepard was chosen to serve on the Normandy. They had joked on how in another lifetime, their roles would have changed. After one last hug and a tearful goodbye, the orphan from earth went on his dubbed, "routine mission", unbeknownst to the fact that it'll set him on his path to his end. And his resurrection.

Shepard looked back at his friend's son. This child was living at the worst time within his cycle. At the same time, would be the first generation to enjoy the era of galactic peace. **IF** they won. He felt the pressure of one more hope rest on his shoulders and the memory of that one child he failed to save. Both felt real, but only the latter dug deep. At the very least, he knows what he was fighting for, but was it enough?

"John, are you ok?" Jane asked the Commander, whose faced suddenly went dark.

"It's..it's nothing"

"To hell it's nothing!" Jared snapped. Jane glared at her husband, cursing in front of their son. Then she noticed both of Jared's hands covering little Johnny's ears. Ignorant by what the adults were saying, the child stayed silent, allowing his imagination to craft whatever sort of story that comes to mind.

Worried about how the conversation was going, Jane gently took her son from Jared's embrace and tried to see if any of the gentleman on background would like to handle her baby, although when she thought about, it did not seem like a wise choice.

Before she could decide though, the "gentlemen" had already left the premises. Somehow, the group of cold-blooded, dangerous, unpredictable individuals went passed the war-hero. She was amazed by how nimble they were, but then felt a bit pissed by getting ignored without a second notice. Well, standing here feeling a bit dumb-founded (a slightly insulted) would not do her much.

Jane left the two to their conversation. Hopefully she could find someone to nanny the toddler. Preferably someone with experience..or an interested party. Jane was then flanked by an asari in what seems like red armored tights. She could tell that the blue alien was older than her, how many centuries she does not know, but there was an air of peace and tranquility, but also cold and sharp, like a well polished blade. She wore what seems to be a crown on her forehead.

"Allow me to be of assistance if you need" the asari said

"Umm..thank you..." she dragged

"Samara" the asari answered

_Samara. That's one of John's old companion_ Jane thought "You're the Justicar" she accidentally let out

"That's right, Councilor. I have also heard many things of you"

"I hope all good"

"Indeed. Your actions on Elysium was nothing short of courageous and heroic. I've met many on my travel who wished to thank you for what happened on that day"

Jane smiled. She could feel the strength and sincerity behind the words the Justicar said. There have been many who said what she did back on Elysium was foolish and a that she only did it for the fame. But there were others who thanked her, the colonist that cried with tears of joy, grateful for her actions to saving them.

"Thank you, Samara. Although all I did was my duty, I'm thankful for those words"

"You did more than that. It seems like a common thing among you three. Whether it has to do with the name or just simply the ideal you each stood for, you three always seem to go beyond the call of duty"

"John is stubborn like that and my husband just hates following the norm. When he would never allow the unjust kill him without a fight, especially back in Torfan" Her tone grew somber when she mention Jared's act.

The human councilor remembered seeing his face when he came back. Half of his face was completely bandaged by the fire-based attack he received. There was almost nothing left of Jared's old face as the injury spread across his face. The surgery to reconstruct his face was risky, but the results was a success. With the use of artificial skin graft and extensive cybernetic inputs, the face healed within the following weeks. But of course, he would never be the same man. He did not mind, though. The old Jared, as he told Jane, died back on Torfan. Flesh covered most of his face, but the cybernetic input filled in what the flesh could not, making his face show glowing scars. Among the things that was still the same was his dark-red hair, which he managed to grow through the years. One of his eye, however, was replaced, hence the mismatched color. He did not have full function of his face either, but Jared enjoyed the looks that people would give when he smiled at them.

"Are you an Asari?" the young toddler asked. His blue eyes filled with curiosity on the beautiful alien. The question threw Jane's train of thought, focusing back to reality.

"Indeed I am, little one"

"Your so...BLEW! and and..PWETTY!"

"Johnny, please don't shout when you talk to uncle John's friends, it's rude" Jane lectured Johnny.

"Uncle John?" the toddler cocked his head

"He's the man talking to your daddy. You met him just now. I mentioned him on the way here, were you listening?" The toddler shook his head. Jane sighed and looked back at Samara "I'm sorry, he gets excited when he meets someone interesting"

"I do not mind. His observation rivals our fearless Commander" Samara stated

"You could say that again" Jane chuckled. It was comforting for some reason. Talking to these people who served under John, they don't just act like their just another soldier. It's like talking to a relative of the Commander. Jane lingered on the thought for a moment and then asked the Justicar.

"Could you tell me about John. I mean, what happened after his...return" Jane flashed back to his funeral almost 3 years ago, where she cried, devastated at the lost of her closest friend. She could almost feel blood flowing out of her eyes. She did not, could not, say anything during his funeral. Now it was a distant memory. A memory which she had Jared to thank for helping her through her grief. "John didn't really call back and we sort of drifted after all these years"

Samara smiled sadly "I can tell you what I can. But from your tone, you mean to know something deeper, for that I know someone that can tell you who Shepard truly is"

As if on cue, Tali appeared beside Samara. Just finished reciting the elements and dancing her ass off, she decided a nice drink would do.

"Hey Samara, who are you talking to" the quarian asked. The shallow pants that followed told the two women how tired the quarian was.

"Good, you're here. I was talking to the councilor here about the commander and you know more about him than I as he is your _hesh'la_" The kheelish word rolled from Samara's lips. Jane cocked her head, unknown to what the last word meant. But Tali's reaction showed more to what the words meant.

K-Keelah, Samara, do you have t-to say that to everyone" Tali stammered, her face blushed behind the visor, forgetting the fatigue she had moments ago "I-I mean, yes, John and I are together but you don't need to say it in front of this stran-" as she was about to gesture Jane, Tali suddenly felt like there was something familiar about the human. She stopped at her tracks and looked closer at the human.

"You look familiar" Tali said. Then it struck her. "You're that human who was with that scary man back at the docking bay years ago!"

It also came to Jane. She remembered reading about the Commander's team on Anderson's report. John team consist of a few different species, among them was a female quarian who helped him chased Saren and as well as assisted him on the Collector's base. It was a remarkable feat that changed Jane's perspective on all quarian. The young councilor also remembered hearing from Anderson on keeping a certain quarian safe no matter the cost when Jane was still a Commandant serving under her mother aboard the SSV Kilimanjaro. She finally get what he meant by that.

The war hero grinned. She asked Samara to hold her son for a moment and turn to Tali. She grasped her hand.

"I've heard so much from you, Tali'Zorah" Jane started "But what I really want to know is how John was doing and you, my friend, apparently know exactly what I mean"

"W-what do you mean-"

"Don't be coy with me, girlfriend! I've been around John for a long time and I can tell when someone is interested in him. You are not the first girl to fall for him, but you are definitely _the one_ for him" Jane spoke to Tali like a high school gossip about their crush. She emphasized her part of her statement for a reaction and received a shy nod from the quarian. "So lets play a game. Tell me something about John after his_ return_ and I'll tell you some interesting stories from when he was just a recruit, including all his _embarrassing _moments" The bait was set and Tali took it. She nodded in agreement. Jane let go of Tali's hand and followed her towards the living room, occupying one side of the couches. Samara accompanied them, still holding young Johnny.

_Time for a little payback_ The young councilor thought to herself, leaving her old friends to their conversation.

**AN - So here's another update! I thank SilentPony for pointing out a few things from my last entry. Hopefully this one can clear a few misunderstanding. If it didnt...then please do not hesitate to point it out. Criticism and comments are much appreciated~ FiNALLY Tali makes her appearance! I might not do much justice for her character though, I'll just have to research more on everyone's canon. Who knows how long that'll be. So until next time~ **


End file.
